Animal Tails
by KittyGoesNyaa
Summary: Lucy gets a new pet, joins a first time pet owner group... called Fairy Tail... What else is there to say? Crazy, fun, romance... and pets!
1. Chapter 1: The Name, and Fairy Tail

I'm waiting. I'm waiting for this woman in front of me to choose a collar for her dog. _No, I don't think a male dog would like a pink collar,_ I thought and a let out an irritated sigh. The woman at the register gave me an apologetic smile.

"What about this orange one?" Asks the older of the two women.

"Yes, I think your dog would enjoy that color." The other woman replies. _Can't you pick the regular red? All dogs wear red, male, female. It DOESN'T matter,_ I huff, tired of waiting. I've been here for over twenty minutes, do you blame me?

"Then I'll go with this collar, thank you for your help." The woman says, handing the cashier the collar and some money. _ALL HAIL KAMI!,_ I had to restrain myself from jumping, it was hard.

"Sorry for the wait, do you need help with something miss?" The white haired cashier asks, knocking me into reality.

"Ah, yes. I'm looking to adopt that puppy." I reply, pointing to the box holding said puppy. The white haired woman's eyes light up. _Did I say something?,_ I wonder, watching her jump up and down.

"Really!? All the others were adopted, I was scared she would have to go back to the shelter alone." The woman sighed, with relief or sadness, I couldn't tell.

"A-ah... I see" I shift under her gaze.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" The woman asks, stepping from behind the counter. I shake my head.

"No, not yet. I couldn't think of one..." I replied, rubbing the back of my head.

"Ah, sometimes it can be hard to name an animal." She smiled, opening a half-door to get to the puppy. Once she got there, she picked up the small dog and smiled. "Someone's here to take you home, you want to meet them?" The puppy licked her face in reply. "I'll take that as a yes~" She handed her to me.

"T-thank you..." I looked down at the pup, _Aww so cute~,_ I looked back to the white haired woman. "Umm... what else would I need for her?" I held up a small collar, a leash, and two bowls. "I didn't know what food to get..." I trailed off, embarrassed. The woman giggled.

"Here, let me show you." She turned down an aisle, grabbing a small shopping basket, _sorry wallet you might not make it through this...,_ I sighed and watched her put different things into the basket. She turned and looked back at me.

"What made you want to adopt her?" She asked putting, what looked like, a box of dog bones, into the basket.

"Always have wanted to, just was never able to. I moved recently, and thought 'why not?', you know?" I answered, gently petting the small animal in my arms.

"I see." She giggled, "Oh, and about all this, you get the "Puppy Play" discount, so don't worry too much." She smiled, pointing to the basket, now near to being full. I sighed, again.

"Thank you..." I said, continuing to pet the puppy, that's now happily sleeping in my arms.

"No problem, and, I was wondering, if this is your first time owning a dog, maybe you'd like to go to this group I have with my family and friends. We all gather together and give advice, tips, tell stories, or just hang out. We always welcome new members!" She spoke, smiling hopefully.

"I-I don't know... could I think about it?" I replied, a little scared to meet new people.

"Of course, no pressure." She then completely turned to face me, sticking her hand, that's not holding the basket out. "I'm Mirajane Strauss, just call me Mira, nice to meet you..."

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilla." I finished, shaking her hand.

"Well, Lucy, I think we got everything you'll need for a while, you ready to check out?" She asked, nodding towards the checkout counter.

"Hmm, I think I have a name for her. Can I get her tags made?" I asked, looking back down to the furry ball in my arms.

"Of course, what name did you choose?" She questioned, setting the basket on the counter and turning to a small machine. "And what tag do you want?" She tapped a showcase full of different shaped tags.

"Umm... the third row from the top, seventh one over. For the name, I was thinking of going with... Layla..." I replied, hesitantly speaking the last part.

" What a lovely name." She smiled kindly, "This tag is really cute too~" She waved the, small, red metal tag, showing the shape of a fairy-like creature. "This is the symbol of the group I mentioned before, so many of us chose it, we decided to use it." She giggled fondly of the small piece of metal, "Is this the color you want? I have a bunch of different ones."

"Umm are sure I can use that one? I mean, I'm not a part of the group?" I asked, unsure if it would be rude or not. Seeing as I'm not a member, though I think it might be a good idea to join. It might help.

"Of course you can. It was just something we chose to use, you don't have to worry yourself over it." Mira smiled.

"T-then can I have it in purple? It matches her collar..." I scolded myself for stuttering, _why am I stuttering? Seriously, it's not that big of a deal...,_ exactly. Not a big deal.

"Sure thing!" She answered, placing a purple version of the tag into the small machine, tapping a few buttons, before it started cutting the name into the tag.

"A-ah, about before... I think I might join tha-" I didn't get to finish, as Mira started squealing.

"Really!? You'll join!?" I simply nodded, still trying to fix my ears. "Then I have to tell everyone! Makarov will be happy to know!" Mira looked around the store, checking for anyone, then pulled out her phone and started texting.

Text; To: All Contacts: "GUYS! A NEW MEMBER IS JOINING! Be prepared, her name is Lucy, first time dog owner!"

And that was how my crazy days with "Fairy Tail" began...

* * *

Hey, I don't know if I should continue this... Well tell me what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings, and Greetings

I brought Layla home, placing the things I bought around the house for her. _Bowl: check. Food: check. Treats: check. Leash: check. Bed: check. Ribbons and bandanas: check. One more thing,_ I check off all of the things, grabbing the small purple tag from a gift bag. I then pick Layla off the couch, setting her in my lap as I sat.

"Okay, you ready?" I say a little too cheerfully. Getting a happy bark in response. "Alright, here we go." I turned the small, purple collar around until I got to the loop. I pushed the small tag onto the loop, until I heard a small click, signifying it was on completely. _Okay... it official, she's mine now,_ I smile at the thought.

I checked all of my bags from the pet shop, making sure I had everything... again. When I got to the gift bag, that held Layla's tag, I noticed a small piece of paper. I grabbed it out of the bag, reading it aloud.

" 'Lucy, I hope you can come soon, everyone is waiting to meet you! When you feel like coming head to 777 Magnolia Road, it looks a bit rundown, but I think you'll enjoy it. See you soon, Mira. P.S, Call me anytime at XXX-XXX-XXXX' " I giggled at the note, sticking it onto the fridge. _I might not go... just yet. I have a lot of unpacking and I need to find a job first..._, I sighed, looking at a vase on top of an unpacked box . _I miss you mom..._

I felt something touch my leg, and looked down to see Layla wagging her tail, "You want to go out, don't you?" I smile, when she barks. I grab the small, brown dog, carrying her over to the coat rack, where I put her leash. After hooking it to her collar I grab the door handle. "Ready, girl?" Earning a small bark in return, I open the door and start walking. _Where should I take her. There's a dog park not too far from here, or I can walk to the forest...,_I chose the later, seeing as Layla needed to be trained, and I don't know how she acts around other dogs just yet.

"Okay, is the forest okay? We won't be going in, of course, but there's a path along the outside we could walk down." I glance at the puppy, who just jumped wagging her tail. "Alright, I guess we can go there first." I smiled and started heading down the street.

After about five minutes, Layla had done her business, but I figured walking a little more wouldn't hurt. Once we made it to the widest part of the path, I stopped and sat on a fallen tree. _A break, then back home to finish unpacking,_ I mentally planned.

I glanced down at Layla, noticing her different patterns spreading across her fur. There was a tiny lighter brown spot above her left eye. When she hit the light just right, a rough blonde-ish-gold star appeared on her right hip. _Mom's favorite...,_ I think slightly sighing.

"Layla." I said, getting no reply. Pulling out a treat, I hid in my pocket before leaving, I tried a louder, cheery tone, "Layla~", again no reply. Layla was still facing the other way. "Layla~!", I tried a little louder, catching her attention.(1)

"Good girl." I handed her the treat, which she took happily, and pulled out another one. I waited until she looked away before I tried again. _Now...,_ I stated before saying, quieter than before. "Layla."

The puppy turns around and wagged her tail, I smiled. Once I gave her the treat, I stood up and glanced at Layla, "Ready to head back? I have some unpacking to finish, then maybe look for a job." She barked up at me, and I giggled. "Alright, let's go"

Once we got back into the house, I closed the door and unhooked Layla's leash, picking her. I slid off my shoes and hooked the leash onto a free coat hook.

I headed to Layla's bed, placing her down. I turned and picked up her bowls. _She might be hungry, and thirsty...,_ I ponder, heading to the kitchen, filling one bowl with puppy food and the other with water. I then placed them back down in their proper places, and called her over. _Now to unpack._

I headed to a larger room, with a couch, coffee table, and a small TV surrounded by boxes. _Firsts things first,_ I grabbed the vase taking it to my room (2) and placing it on my vanity.

I returned to the living room, pulling a medium sized box off the top, reading the writing on the side, " 'Dishes' " I placed it near the kitchen, picking up another box, a bit larger one, " 'Bathroom' " I continued doing this until all boxes were either in their appropriate rooms, or near them.

"I'll start with the bathroom first." I spoke, stretching my arms out.

**TIME SKIP TO: House Unpacked**

"Finished" I huffed, placing my hands on my hips.

I heard a whine coming from the next room, _Layla?,_ I questioned, walking over to the sound. I see her pawing at her-now empty- food bowl, and I giggle. Refilling it to about half way, "Alright, but that's all until morning. I'll ask Mira for a proper feeding schedule." I smile down at the feasting puppy.

_I guess that group might come in handy..._

**TIME SKIP TO: Next Morning.**

I called Mira, asking about what times I should feed Layla, when she asked, "Are you coming to Fairy Tail today?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing full well she couldn't see it.

"What's Fairy Tail?" I asked, a little curious. (3) I heard her giggle on the other side of the phone.

"Fairy Tail is that first time pet owner group." I snapped my fingers, startling the girl on the other end.

"That's right, I was gonna ask when you guys met up, to see if I could come soon. I have some things planned, but you guys are meeting today?" I asked, sitting upside down on my couch, head touching the floor and my feet over the back.

"Yeah, we meet every day. At least a few show up, if something happens and someone can't make it, they text me, and I tell everyone else." Mira stated.

"I see, what time do you guys usually head there?" _I swear, I'm only asking questions…_

"Anytime really, it gets lively around… noon? I guess. I'm here now, I leave around five, to help at the shop when Makarov leaves." She replied.

"Hmm okay, then, I guess I'll come by…" I look at my watch, then continue, "in an hour? Is that okay?"

"Yes, that sounds great. See you then! Bye Lucy."

"Bye Mira." I press the end button and look at Layla, _Okay I'll feed her, then walk, and if I time it right, I can just walk there, _I continue to plan out the next hour, before getting up. I filled Layla's bowl, then head to the bathroom from a shower.

Once I finished showering, I got dressed in a simple, blue t-shirt and thigh length white shorts. I tied my hair into a loose side pony tail. _Okay ready to go… I wonder if Layla will want to go o-,_ I'm cut out of my thoughts, when said puppy paws at my leg, whining. "You answered my question." I giggle, then pick her up sliding on my shoes and hooking her leash to her collar.

"Let's get going." I said, placing Layla back on the ground, after shutting and locking the door behind me.

**TIME SKIP TO: In front of Fairy Tail (4)**

I looked at address of the buildings I passed. _769, 771, 773, 775, _I paused and smiled. "We're here Layla, 777 Magnolia Road." The puppy wagged her tail, slightly turning, showing off her star-shaped spot, I smiled. "Ready to go in?" I asked more to myself then Layla. I gripped the door's handle, slowly turning it.

"Hello…?" I looked around, for Mira.

"Mmph…" I heard a low voice say, well, more like grumble.

"Mira?" I said a little quieter. Not really believing it was her.

"No, Mira went out… she'll be back in… what time did she say again?" The voice mumbled.

"I-I see… I'll just text her to tell me when she's back t-then." I laughed nervously, starting to walk out.

"Hmm, why? You can wait here. She said someone might come by while she was gone" He sat up, showing his face over the back of the couch. Spiked pink hair, and dark onyx eyes came into view. _Hmm, not pink… more like salmon?,_ I blinked the thoughts out of my head.

"U-uh… no I'm good. I'll come by later, could you tell her to tex-" I was cut off by Layla pulling on her leash to get to the man. I gently pulled her back, "Layla, come on." I urged.

"Oh, who's this? She's yours?" The man asked, grinning.

"U-uh… yeah" I whispered. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Luigi, I'm guessing? Mira sent out a text saying someone joined Fairy Tail." I frowned, placing a hand on my hip.

"Look, it's Lucy. You are?" I huffed.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He said as a sat on the floor. "Can I pet her?" He pointed to Layla.

"I guess…? I don't know… if Layla's okay with it." I replied.

"Lucy and Layla, got a last name there?" He questioned, letting Layla sniff his hand before petting her.

"…Heartfilla…" I practically spat out. He chuckled, already having Layla on his lap, sleeping. _Traitor…_,I mentally curse.

"Don't like the last name, eh?" Natsu said, a grin appearing on his face.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it?" I huffed, "Why does it matter? When will Mira be back?" I questioned.

"It matters 'cause I wanted to know, and Mira will be back at noon." He replied, still petting Layla. "You're joining Fairy Tail though, right? You only corrected me on your name." He pointed out.

"I'm still thinking about it. I might after I get a work schedule." I said, looking at the time. _Five more minutes, with this guy? Kami save me…,_ I pleaded.

* * *

I kind of think this chapter is boring.

**(1)** _I think this is called the "Name Game" or something... they get a treat when they look at is you their name. _

**(2)**_ Her room... was finished already... I was just lazy._

**(3)**_ When she said "That's how my crazy days at Fairy Tail began" it was like a diary entry or something... umm I don't think I need to say this but... it bothered me..._

**(4)**_ I couldn't find a good place to add in what Fairy Tail looked like so... It's like the first guild hall except modern? I don't know... but it's run down on the out side, but amazing on the inside, I'll try to get one in the next chapter._

**_Reviews from chapter one: The Name and Fairy Tail_**

**LightandDarkHeart: **_Thank you! I didn't think it would be interesting..._

**LnknInsanity:** _Cute? Really!? Thank you! _

**Lillia Enchanted:** _Thank you! I'm glad you think it's cute. About the puppy, I didn't know if I should, but sorry and i love somments that are this, so thanks again!_

_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AN REVIEWED! It makes me happy to see that you guys like the story. If you see a typo or something TELL ME! I always miss them... no matter how many times I reread..._


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends and Maybes

"Sorry I was gone so long, Lucy, and thanks Natsu." Mira apologized, walking in with a bunch of bags.

"No, no… it's fine." I stated, exhausted. I walked over to help Mira, when almost all of the bags were taken.

" I got these Mira, where do you want them?" Natsu asked. _I can't believe I'm alive still… those five minutes… turned into twenty… then thirty… I swear I'm the luckiest, unlucky person alive,_ I grumbled, mentally.

"Thanks again, Natsu. You can put them behind the counter." Mira sad, pointing to the back of the, _what is this place again?,_ I mentally question. _Warehouse? Hmm, I'll have to ask…,_ I state.

"Hey Mira, what… did you buy?" I question, sweat dropping at the amount of bags. _Must have cost a fortune, _I inquire.

"Uhh… things? Mainly food. People here have endless, black holes for stomachs. I also got some different animal foods, just in case." She answered.

"I-I see. Well, anything I can do to help?" I ask. "And… can I unhook Layla. She's sleeping, but if she wakes up… I don't want her to get tangled…" I say, looking at the pup on the couch.

"Of course you can, and Layla can be free here." She answered, smiling. "And, if something happens to where she gets in a fight with another pet, we have places where they can go, outside and in." She assured, placing the remaining bags on a table.

"Oh, really? Wow, that's amazing." I say, in awe. Causing the other woman to giggle.

"It's nothing really. Oh, the pet shop you were at yesterday, is right behind that door. We have both places." Mira said, pointing to the door. "This used to be a storage area, but Makarov wanted to help first time owners, so he renovated this just for that."

"Makarov sounds like an amazing man. How long has he owned this place?" I ask, clearly curious.

"Well, it went back and forth, between Makarov, Gildarts, and Macao. But Makarov got it back, and being him he couldn't refuse. He acts all stuck up about it, but he's happy to not be retired yet. He loves the animals, and his children." Mira replies, staring off as if reliving those times. "Oh, he calls us his children. He's a very sweet man." She turned to look at me, smiling happily.

"You guys seem like a giant family…" I trailed off, _should I be here? They all seem closely nit togethe-_ , my thoughts were interrupted by yelling.

"What the hell, Flame Brain!?" Someone yelled.

"Hahaha, Ice Princess can't stand a little ice?" Yelled a familiar voice. _Natsu…,_ I glared at where the sounds were coming from.

"Would you stop calling me that?! It was one time. ONE TIME!" The previous voice cut in again. Causing Natsu to reply in laughs.

"Yeah, then what do I called you? Stripper? Pervert?" Natsu laughing fit continued, as the male and his yelling buddy came out. "See? Look you're taking off your pants… again." His laughs returned.

"Only because SOMEONE put ICE in them!" The other male growled out, putting emphasis on his words. I covered my eyes as he walked in, _HE REALLY ISN'T WEARING PANTS!, _I screamed mentally. "Hey Mira and… you are?"

"Your pants…" I replied, ignoring his question.

"Your what…?" He asked.

"Gray, you're not wearing pants."Mira answered, laughing.

"GAH, I forgot!" He yelled, running somewhere.

"You can look now Luigi." Natsu stated.

"IT'S LUCY!" I yelled, stamping my foot on the ground. Natsu put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry. Lucy." He chuckled. _This guy…,_ I didn't finish before the other man came back.

"Sorry about that. Natsu here, just had to be an idiot." He said, now fully clothed, glaring at Natsu.

"Is he ever not an idiot?" I couldn't stop myself, and everyone went silent. _Uh-oh… not good,_ I started shaking. Then Gray started laughing.

"Let me guess. You 'got to know him', right?" He asked, in between laughs.

"Yeah thirty minutes of 'getting to know him'…" I huffed, "My brain started hurting." Gray continued to laugh, with Natsu staring at me. "What?" I asked, a little scared of his stare.

"Mira, you found a good one." He grinned. _What the hell…._

"Yep, I know." Mira replied, smiling.

"Wha…?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well, I guess it's time to introduce our pets to each other, huh?" Gray asked, recovering from his laughing fit. "Lucy, right? Is this little one here yours?" He continued, pointing at Layla.

"Yeah, that would be Layla." The puppy woke up, hearing her name, wagging her tail.

"Well, this is Happy." Natsu said, pulling a grey-ish-blue cat (1) out of his jacket. _Was he there the whole time….?,_ I couldn't believe it.

"This is Lisanna." Mira (2) said, opening the counter door, letting a white dog, with blue eyes, come in. Lisanna came and sat down in front of me.

"Aww, she's so cute. Can I pet her?" I asked, looking over towards Mira. She nodded and I started to pet Lisanna's head gently. "So soft~! What breed is she?" I asked, giggling when Layla started pawing at me.

"Great Pyrenees, and she only six months old, and she's already so big."

"And this giant…" Gray trailed off, opening one of the back doors. "Is Ice. Come on Ice, say 'hi' " (3) A large husky comes into the room, wagging his tail.

"Oh, wow. He's beautiful…" I smile at the dog. "How old?" I ask.

"A year and two months? I don't know, he was stray, the vet said somewhere around there." Gray shrugged. I giggle at how sweet these people are, _even if Natsu's an idiot,_ I look at him with his cat around his neck.

"How old is Happy?" I question, slowly shifting to face him completely.

"I've had him from when he was born, so… ten months? Right, Mira?" The girl nodded at him, opening some of the bags.

"Around there. Do you guys want anything, food, drink?" She asks.

"Milkshake and a treat for Ice?" Gray asks, walking towards the bar. Mira nodded, then looked at me and Natsu.

"You two?"

"Nah, I'm good." (4)

"Mm, a milkshake sounds good." I say, looking at Layla, "You want something too, Layla?" I ask picking her up off the couch as I walk towards Mira. _Glad she can be near different animals,_ I smile, petting the small dog. "Mira, speaking of breeds, do you know what Layla is? I didn't see anything about it in the ads."

"No, she was dropped off with a litter. The person said he didn't know what kind they are, or where the parents are. So the shelter he gave them to, handed them over to us." She shrugged. "The shelter only gave us two weeks, or they would have to go back. I was really happy when you took Layla in, that shelter isn't no-kill so… it was a bit worrying." She smiled.

"What shelter? I thought all shelter's in the state have to be no-kill?" I asked, getting a frown from Mira.

"The law was over turned when people started leaving their animals at the shelters. On the bright side, almost none of the no-kill shelters switched over. Only that one actually." She sighed handing Gray his milkshake and treat. "The shelter is Sabertooth. The new law says they have to give each animal two weeks at a store, and two weeks at the shelter before and after the store, or they will be shutdown." She glanced over at me. "What kind of milkshake would you like?"

"Umm, chocolate?" I answered and she nodded.

"Oh, wait. Don't they have to have a annual pet give-a-way too?" Gray asked. Mira turned and faced him.

"Yes, the only down side is that people wait until then to get their pet for free, instead of buying them from shops and the shelter, so many animals still get put down. The rate is still low, but it's still sad." Mira answered, frowning.

"I mean, I understand why the law was changed, but why did only Sabertooth switch over? It's not like it's required for them to, right?" I butted in.

"No it's not. Sabertooth is just a bunch of cold hearted bastards, who want to get the most money they can. They wouldn't send the animals out, or do the give-a-way each year if the law didn't make them." Natsu said, clearly angry.

"Natsu-" Mira was cut off by the door opening, rather loudly.

"We're back!" The voice yelled

"Hello, Erza." Mira said, smiling. I looked to Gray and Natsu, who were both frozen solid. _Who's Erza?,_ I asked mentally, before looking at the door.

"Hey Mira, Natsu, Gray… and a newbie?" Erza looked at me.

"I-I… u-uhh… I'm Lucy…" I blushed, _Why am I BLUSHING!? it's a GIRL!,_ I scolded myself. I looked back to her, and she was smiling.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I think Mira messaged me about you coming." She then looked at Natsu and Gray, who are still frozen. "While I was gone, you guys didn't fight… did you?" They both gulped.

"N-no, we're best friends, as always." They replied, in unison, arms linking around each other.

"Good. Prince!" She yelled, startling everyone. "Come!" She yelled again, sitting next to me, as a great dane walked in the door. "Well, Lucy, this is Prince. I don't think I need to say what breed, do I?" She smiled at me.

"N-no! He's beautiful!" I say, as Prince jumps up, front paws on my shoulders, "And big…" I pet the large dog, and he gets off, laying down by Erza's feet.

"Sorry about him, he loves new people and attention."

"Mmm, no problem, Layla's the same way. Last night, she wouldn't let me sleep until I pet her, for two hours straight. I love her, but sleep…" I trailed off. Getting a laugh from Gray.

"Dogs are like that for the first couple of days, she's just getting used to the house. She does it because she trusts you, Lucy. It's a good sign." He assured.

"Ah, thanks Gray." I smiled at him and took the milkshake that Mira was handing me. Mirs then winked at me, _Please tell me she doesn't think that… Me… and Gray…, _I sighed out loud. "Mira, no. Just, no." I shook my head, receiving weird looks from the other three.

"Lucy's weird." Stated Natsu. I huffed.

"At least I'm not an idiot." I grumbled. "I'm going to go, I have to look for a job. It was nice meeting you all. Here Mira." I pulled out my wallet. "How much?" She shook her head.

"Call it a welcoming gift." I sighed.

"I can't Mir-" I was cut off by Gray.

"Lucy, no one gets charged here." He chuckled, as I stared blankly at him.

"What…?"

"It's free. And you called me an idiot." Natsu huffed, sitting down finally.

"I call them as I see them, Natsu." I state, as I stood up. "Well, again, nice meeting you all. Hope to see you soon." I sigh as I hook Layla leash.

" 'Hope'? Aren't you joining?" Erza asked. I shook my head and shrugged.

"I have to get a job first. But I'll think about. Promise." I smiled. "Bye."

"Lucy watch o-" Natsu started, before I walked right into someone. _Ow, okay that one hurt. Wait, apologize,_ I told myself.

"Ah.. sorry. You okay? I wasn't looking." I asked, looking up.

"Yeah, you?" Said a small girl, with long, dark blue hair.

"I'm fine, thanks." I smiled. She smiled back.

"That's good. I'm glad you're alright."

"You too. I'm Lucy, and you are?" I ask.

"I'm Wendy, Wendy Marvell." She replied.

"It was nice 'bumping into you' " I make quotes with my fingers, causing the young girl to laugh.

"It was nice 'bumping into you' too." We both laughed.

"Well I have to go. Bye Wendy, everyone." I said as I left.

* * *

_Alright, chapter three is up, I'm posting early because I might not be able to post on a set time... I'm bad with dates. So hopefully this will help tide you guys over for now. I'll put chapter 2 and 3's reviews in the next chapter (if I get any) Hope to see you guys soon!_

**(1)** _I'm posting pictures of the animals as I go, just go to my profile and scroll down past the useless info about me. Only Layla doesn't have one because it would spoil her breed._

**(2)** _Lisanna as a human, isn't in this story, sorry. I have plans though, don't worry._

**(3) **_Lame name right? I know I know. Nothing else came to mind though. I was going to do a female one and name it Juvia, but I want her in this story._

**(4)** _Natsu... refusing food? I just didn't know what to give him to eat. So I was lazy and had him not order anything at all. Haha._

_Thanks for reading, and if you see a typo. TELL ME! I can't find them on my own, I'm going to get someone to proof read soon. So I might make my posts on like Saturdays Sundays. Or even Fridays if I can, I'll have to plan around her school though. So see you in chapter 4!_


	4. Sorry

Ah, sorry guys. I think I'm going to stop writing this story, for now anyway. i will come back with many chapters if you want, I just don't know where to go with it. I will be back soon? I hope 


End file.
